A Darker Side of Reality
by JynxWrites
Summary: Set in the Unchanged Future. Chris has finally given into Wyatt, agreeing to join his brother in his conquest to takeover the world. so far he hasn't had to do anything big, just kill a few innocents, and help Wyatt attack the resistance headquarters, that he previously protected, to prove his loyalty. (Rest of the Summary inside.)


**A/N - Alright here's the prologue for this story the next chapter will jump forward in time a bit and will start during Order of the Phoenix, so Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. This is set before the main plot of the story takes place, and will be written in third person, though the rest of the story will be in first person. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Summary~**

 **Set in the unchanged future. Chris has finally given into Wyatt, agreeing to join his brother in his conquest to takeover that world. So far, he hasn't had to do anything big, just kill a few innocents, and help Wyatt attack the resistance headquarters, that he previously protected, to prove his loyalty. Now though Wyatt has a mission that he wants Chris to do so that he can start taking over other parts of the world. He wants him to go to a wizarding school in England, named after a pig, and determine if it's worth helping the Dark wizard the wand waving Brits seem to fear. What Chris doesn't expect is to find some familiar faces there. The family Chris and Wyatt thought they lost have been hiding out in Britain and don't know how to react when they see the boys the elders told them was dead.**

 **16/12/17 ~ Hiya guys just making some edits on this chapter to fit in more with my writing style. I promise this story has not been abandoned, I'm hoping to pre-write all of the other chapters for this and then once I have done that I will start posting again.**

13 year old Chris Halliwell headed back towards the manor quickly. He had left school early, when a feeling, that he couldn't explain, had started pulling him towards the manor. It was urgent, a call of some sort, letting him know that something had happened. And he had a feeling that whatever it was wasn't going to be good. He quickened his pace as the strange feeling began to build and made him start to struggle for breath. He could feel his powers starting to activate by themselves, as he walked, causing the wind to pick up around him blowing all the leaves off the trees and any stray objects out of his way, clearing the path in front of him.

He was now at the start of his street and could see the familiar manor, as he approached it. It looked fine on the outside but Chris knew that didn't mean his family was safe. He quickened his paces as he turned onto the path that lead up to his front door. The strange, intense, feeling was almost unbearable now, so he took a shaky breath, steeling himself, before he pushed the door open. The hallway of the manor looked fine and the kitchen was empty from what he could see but it was eerily quiet. The whole family was suppost to be at the manor, him and Wyatt were the only ones that weren't at home.

He slowly walked further into the manor calling out as he did.

"Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" He paused, waiting for a response for a few seconds, when there was no answer, he quickly found himself struggling to hide his rising panic. He carefully pushed out with his telepathy sensing for any other thoughts. His, already rising, panic sky-rocketed now, as he was met with complete telepathic silence. He headed towards the sitting room slowly, on guard, just in case there was any unwanted Demon guests waiting for him through the doorway. He paused just outside the door, bracing himself for what could only be a bad situation. Before he opened his eyes and stepped inside…

Only to be met with a situation worse than he had ever imagined. Lying closest to him was his youngest cousin, Patrica, she had scorch marks covering her body, and Chris couldn't sense any life from her at all. A few feet away from her lay Henry Jr, he also had similar injuries, his usually bright, brown eyes were now open and glassy. Chris stifled a sob, as he looked around the room, trying to comprehend what he was seeing, his aunts, uncles and cousins were all scattered around the living room, each of them now lifeless, after dying what looked to be a painful death.

As he continued to look around he felt his heart clench as his eyes landed on the bodies of his parents, lying side-by-side on the floor. He felt his throat start to close up and his legs felt like they weighed tons. It took an agonizingly long time to get to the centre of his room where his parents and younger sister were lying, any signs of life completely gone from their eyes. He dropped down to his knees barely able to cope with what he was seeing in front of him. He reached out, lightly moving his sister's blonde hair off of her face, getting a nasty view of the burn that had ended her life. He carefully closed her lifeless eyes, before moving slightly to do the same for his father. He reached out, shakily, to close his mother's eyes and felt the tears streaming down his face start to intensify. He looked down, unable to see the true extent of the damage done to his mother, reaching up to wipe away some of his tears with his jumper sleeve, however, something shiny caught his eye as he went to look back up.

He frowned slightly, feeling that same feeling that had guided him back to the house intensify even more, and turned his focus onto the object, carefully reaching over his mother's body, to pick it up. He looked down once again, blinking furiously in an effort to keep his eyes clear long enough to see what had caught his eye and in his hand, he realized he held a bolt of electric energy. As he closed his hand around it and began to pick it up off of the floor, he found himself pulled into a premonition.

 _A tall demon with coal black hair and luminous green eyes was standing in a cavern in the underworld, a bunch of demons were surrounding him, and appeared to be winning a battle. But he quickly changed the tides shooting out white bolts of lightning at the surrounding demons, destroying them all. He grinned wickedly and began moving towards their dead bodies, collecting weapons and trinkets from their bodies that might be useful to him later. The sudden jingling sound caught the demons attention and he quickly spun around, preparing an energy bolt to shoot at the intruder, but found himself stopped by an invisible force. Gideon, one of Dad's fellow elders and friends stood in front of the demon a malicious smirk on his face, as he looked around at the dead demons, and this demon's strange power, before he spoke,_

" _Now, I'm not sure you want to be shooting that. I have a proposition for you, courtesy of the Elders. I need you to kill some witches and their family." The demon didn't drop his guard at all but now watched the Elder with rapt attention, however, before he could ask any questions, Gideon once again continued,_

 _"Before you ask me why, let me tell you who they are. They are the Halliwell's known to your kind as the Charmed Ones. Kill them all and you will face no punishment from any Elder." He smirked once again, and took advantage of the demon's befuddlement, to orb out, leaving the stunned demon behind. After a few seconds the demon smiled viciously, realizing the elder's words and quickly shimmered away._

Chris let out a startled breath as he dropped the Bolt back onto the floor and quickly pushing it away from him telekinetically. The numbness he had started to feel at his parent's death had quickly began to fade away, replaced with anger at the Elders for doing this to his family. He looked around again and quickly noticed that Wyatt wasn't with the rest of their family. He couldn't help but find himself hoping that meant he was still alive. He didn't even have to think about his next actions, feeling hope bloom in his chest, as he quickly called out to his brother.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, Please Come! I Need Your Help! Wyatt!" It took less than a second for him to hear the familiar jingling sound and he looked up in time to see his brother orb in, to join him.

"Chris? What's wrong? What's Happ-… Oh God is that...?" Wyatt trailed off staring at their dead family members in shock. Chris silently cursed himself, realizing that he had forgotten that his brother wouldn't know their family was dead, he then realized, that he was still crouched on the floor next to his parent's bodies. Beside him, Wyatt silently dropped to the floor, his hand automatically reaching forward to encase their younger sister hand in his grip,

"Mellie" Wyatt mumbled in shock, feeling her cold skin and seeing the extent of the injuries that had ended her life. He kept her hand in his for a few moments longer, before turning back to Chris and wrapping his arms around his younger brother, hoping to at least somewhat comfort both of them, and needing to know that his brother was here, and safe. Both boys sat there surrounded by the dead bodies of their families, crying for their loss, and taking comfort in each other's presence. While only a couple of minutes had passed, it felt like hours to the two brothers, who tried to somehow adjust themselves to the loss of their families.

"Wy?" Chris turned to his brother, suddenly remembering the premonition he had had before Wyatt arrived. He knew the urgency in his voice would let Wyatt know that what he had to say was important.

"Yeah, Little Bro?" Wyatt asked as he turned to watch his brother, feeling worry bloom in his chest, as he noticed him start to shake slightly, and took in the urgency in his voice and eyes.

"I had a premonition before I called for you. I saw who did this, Wy." He announced to his brother, who was watching him with both concern and worry. After a second, Wyatt slowly stood up, helping Chris up as he did, before he held his hands out silently requesting that Chris show him the premonition. Chris grimaced, not really wanting to view the premonition again himself, but knowing his brother deserved to see it as well, and placed his hands in older brothers, quickly pulling them both into the premonition.

 _A tall demon with coal black hair and luminous green eyes was standing in a cavern in the underworld, a bunch of demons were surrounding him, and appeared to be winning a battle. But he quickly changed the tides shooting out white bolts of lightning at the surrounding demons, destroying them all. He grinned wickedly and began moving towards their dead bodies, collecting weapons and trinkets from their bodies that might be useful to him later. The sudden jingling sound caught the demon's attention and he quickly spun around, preparing an energy bolt to shoot at the intruder, but found himself stopped by an invisible force. Gideon, one of Dad's fellow elders and friends stood in front of the demon a malicious smirk on his face, as he looked around at the dead demons, and this demon's strange power, before he spoke,_

" _Now, I'm not sure you want to be shooting that. I have a proposition for you, courtesy of the Elders. I need you to kill some witches and their family." The demon didn't drop his guard at all but now watched the Elder with rapt attention, however, before he could ask any questions, Gideon once again continued,_

 _"Before you ask me why, let me tell you who they are. They are the Halliwell's known to your kind as the Charmed Ones. Kill them all and you will face no punishment from any Elder." He smirked once again, and took advantage of the demon's befuddlement, to orb out, leaving the stunned demon behind. After a few seconds the demon smiled viciously, realizing the elder's words and quickly shimmered away._

Wyatt let go with a gasp feeling a new anger take over his sorrow, feeling a strong compulsion to, he quickly blocked anyone but Chris from being able to sense him, _especially the Elders,_ and turned to his brother to see him doing the same thing, a small gesture to his head, let Wyatt know that Chris had seen what he was doing telepathically and had followed suit himself. He nodded to Wyatt letting him now he was on the same page and, with one last look at their dead family, the two of them orbed out, appearing on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Wyatt immediately felt himself drawn to the edge of the bridge, knowing that watching the cars pass by underneath would help calm him down.

"Wy? What are we gonna do now?" Chris asked, stopping his pacing to turn to his brother, trying to get any kind of lock on his wild emotions. Wyatt's face darkened slightly, anger flashing in his blue eyes, before he turned to face his younger brother, and responded,

"We're gonna get revenge."

 **A/N - Alright that is the prologue, sorry about taking so long to get the next chapter up I had to send my computer in to get repaired. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed.**


End file.
